There Are First Times For Everything
by 50 Shades of Kidou
Summary: Yuuka is relocating to Kyoto to attend University and Kidou is assisting her with the move. He promised Gouenji he'd help her with anything she needs but will he be able to agree to the one request he never expected her to make? Rated M for sexual content


It had been two years since Earth Eleven had saved the world against the threat of losing their planet. Things had mostly been quiet since then. Tenma and his friends had recently graduated from Raimon and were ready to start anew at high school. And they weren't the only ones who were growing up and moving on.

Kidou glanced sideways at his passenger in the car. Yuuka. She was 18 now and had recently won a scholarship to study medicine at Kyoto University, following in the footsteps of her father. He was helping her relocate to her new flat, just ten minutes from the campus. Of course, he wasn't the natural choice to assist her with the move but Gouenji was unable to help this time. He was still the chairman of the Youth Soccer Association and was currently in Zurich at FIFA Headquarters presenting Japan's bid to host the next Youth World Cup. He'd asked Kidou knowing he would take care of his precious little sister, although looking at her now, she was anything but little. She had grown into a beautiful woman but remained as cheerful as when she was a child.

"Hey Kidou, this one's from Onii-chan." She turned and looked at him seconds after her phone beeped its indication a message had been received.

"Oh? Is he checking up on me or something?"

"No silly! He's wishing me good luck and reminding me that if I have any doubts over anything, no matter how small, to tell you and you'd try and help me out."

"And he speaks the truth. It's a big step moving away from home and I'd hate to think you were unhappy about something I could have easily sorted out. Had he had his presentation yet?"

"He didn't say. I hope it goes well for him, he's put a lot of work into this bid. It'd be a shame for him not to succeed."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. It just depends on whether or not FIFA want the tournament to be in Asia or if they're favouring Europe or the Americas more. Anyway, look, we're here!"

Kidou stopped the car and they both got out. Yuuka's flat was a small one bedroomed place on the first floor of a building close to both the university and hospital so it housed lots of students and trainee doctors. It came furnished so she didn't need to worry about large items of furniture, only her clothes, household linens and other items she needed to turn this into her home. Kidou smiled as he took her stuffed turtle from the back seat. The thing was huge and it only seemed like yesterday that Gouenji bought it when they were in Liocott all those years before. It wouldn't fit in his luggage then and eventually had to sit it in its own seat on the plane home.

They emptied the car in no time and Kidou placed the boxes in the rooms Yuuka had labelled on the side. He offered to help her unpack but she refused saying it will give her something to occupy herself with once he'd left and before the term started.

"Are you hungry? Let me take you out for something to eat before I start my drive back to Tokyo."

"Actually, I'm starving! Let's go and see what Kyoto has to offer."

They walked the nearby streets and came across a small noodle shop that looked inviting. Seated at a small table away from the windows they'd just finished ordering and had received their drinks when Yuuka spoke.

"Why do you always keep your eyes covered Kidou? I've known you now for what, 12 years and I don't recall ever seeing what you look like without glasses."

"Hmmm….well, your brother says it's because my eyes are like a weapon of mass destruction and that by allowing the general public to witness them at all times would cause too much chaos with women, and men for that matter, swooning at my feet."

"Kidou!" Yuuka snorted. "Come on, show me what you look like without your glasses."

"Not likely! Your brother would skin me alive if he knew I'd willingly caused you to faint."

"KIDOU….."

She reached across the table and gently took hold of the glasses and removed them. He didn't try to stop her.

"Oh my!" she blushed "My brother was right. Your eyes are beautiful. Why on earth would you try and hide them away?"

"Well, seriously, my goggles helped me focus on the pitch when I was younger and they kind of became my trademark. Once I left school it wasn't the best of looks for a grown man to be wearing goggles and so Haruna found these glasses which shielded my eyes from view. It also means I can observe people and situations without anyone knowing I'm doing it."

"So basically you're spying on people with them?"

"Not intentionally but yeah, I guess I am!"

"Will you leave them off for me now?"

"Yuuka-chan, I can never deny the request of a fair maiden. Your wish is my command."

He held Yuuka's hand and kissed it in a mock chivalrous gesture causing them both to laugh. It was at that moment the waiter brought their food and the subject was dropped as they ate.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want a pudding?" Kidou asked once they'd finished their dinner.

"No, I'm not fond of sweet things and to be honest, I couldn't eat another thing. I'm stuffed!"

"Okay, I'll get the bill and then we can make our way back."

After Kidou had paid (he wouldn't allow Yuuka to split the bill despite her objections), they walked back to her flat via the local park. Yuuka linked her arm through his as they strolled the paths, marvelling how the cherry blossoms still bore flowers and watching the fish in the pond coming to the surface of the water trying to catch flies.

Kidou became aware after a while that Yuuka had quietened and her body language was awkward. He stopped and turned to face her, his crimson eyes searching her chocolate ones for clues as to what caused the change.

"What's wrong Yuuka? You're not worried about being away from home are you? Because if you are you only need to…"

"Kidou no. It's not that. I…. I…" she looked down at the pavement while she tried to arrange her thoughts into a coherent sentence. "You know how at the noodle shop you said my wish was your command and that you could never deny the wish of a fair maiden?"

"Yeah…." He spoke slowly wondering where this was going.

"Well, I…. I want…. Would you….. Kidou, would you sleep with me please and take away my virginity?"

If Kidou had been holding a drink he'd have dropped the glass for certain. Whatever it was he thought she was going to ask, this was not it.

"No Yuuka. No. No I won't."

"Please Kidou. I don't want to be the only girl in my class to have not been with anyone. I have to study advanced biology this semester and yet I've never had sex, never even seen a man's penis. It's embarrassing. And also, the tales my friends tell about their first times aren't the best. I'd like to be able to have the choice and make sure it's a nice experience and not something I'll regret later."

"Yuuka, why would you want to give yourself to an old man like me and not wait for someone your own age? Someone who actually means something to you?"

"You're not old! I know what you're saying, really I do. But by doing it this way I know I won't get hung up on the actual event and can enjoy it for what it is. And then it won't be such a big deal when I do sleep with someone I like."

Kidou sighed and shook his head. "You're just as impossible as your brother, you do know that?"

Yuuka looked up at him expectantly "That means it's a yes?"

"Okay. But only because I understand why you want to do it this way. I can't say I agree with that reason but I see your point. But you can't ever speak of this with anyone, least of all Gouenji."

"I understand Kidou. You're the best!" She stood up on her tiptoes and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Come on, let's go!"

They made their way back in silence and arrived at the flat shortly after. Yuuka ran to the bedroom and fished out her bed linen from a box stacked next to her wardrobe. Quickly she dressed the bed and took a deep breath.

"Ready!"

Kidou also took a deep breath. "I must be mad" he said to no one in particular. But he had to admit he was excited at the thought. It had been a while since he'd been with a woman and especially one so young. And sex was sex no matter where you got it.

He entered her room and found her stood beside the bed.

"Hi" she blushed slightly and shuffled her feet.

He stepped forward and placed one hand round the back of her neck and held her chin in place with the other before leaning down and touching her lips with his own. Slowly he started to kiss her. Her lips were like soft petals opening gently to accept his searching tongue. His kiss was slow and methodical and once she was caught up in the moment he moved his hand from her neck and began unbuttoning her dress. She didn't try to stop him but he felt her gasp in his mouth as she realised what he was doing. Only when every button was open did he stop kissing her and only then so he could use both hands to push the dress from her shoulders.

He looked at her stood there in her underwear, lacy and feminine in the softest shade of pink that enhanced her porcelain skin. Again he marvelled at how well she had bloomed. She was no longer the little sister of one of his best friends but a beautiful woman in her own right.

"Hey, rude! It's not polite to stare you know." Yuuka laughed. "Especially when you're still fully clothed."

"I wasn't staring, just merely appreciating the view." He smiled. "You want me to strip or do you want to help take off my clothes?"

"Erm…. You can do it. I'll just watch." She stuttered, blushing as she spoke.

She had every intention of getting into bed to watch but once Kidou began removing his trousers and briefs she was rooted to the spot, eyes fixated on his erection, standing out loud and proud.

"Touch me Yuuka."

"I…. um….. I…."

She didn't know what to do. It looked so big. How would it even fit inside her? Were all penises this size or was Kidou well endowed? No amount of biology lessons could ever have prepared her for this moment. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Kidou gently taking her hand and guiding her to the bed. As they sat down he moved her hand so that it gripped his manhood.

"Touch me. Don't be scared, it actually feels nice to have someone else touch it you know?"

Cautiously she gripped him, as instructed but felt too frozen to do any more. He placed his hand over hers and slowly started to move her hand up and down the shaft.

"Here, do this. It feels really nice for the guy. Just not too fast or rough as it might hurt, okay?"

Yuuka was still mesmerised. He was hard but his penis sill felt soft and very warm. She watched as it moved and twitched with every stroke and enjoyed hearing the occasional groan of satisfaction that escaped from Kidou's mouth.

Kidou leaned towards her and began kissing her again. He needed to take this further quickly. Reaching behind her he unclasped her bra in one swift movement before removing it and throwing it on the floor. His hands moved to where, seconds before, the cups had been. He tweaked her nipples as his hands roamed over her breasts possessively. Slowly pushing her down onto the bed he removed her panties leaving her totally naked.

He continued to explore her mouth with his tongue. She was shy and while her own tongue duelled with his, it never really challenged for domination. His mouth left hers and he started his descent down her body leaving little butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulders before settling on her breasts. He took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked it, enjoying the sensation of it hardening with every stroke of his tongue. At the same time his fingers played with her other nipple, rolling and pulling it, causing it too to harden.

Yuuka moaned. Her body kept arching of its own accord. It felt so nice to be kissed like this. She was beginning to understand why people enjoyed sex as much as they did and how much better it would be with someone you loved, and who loved you in return. She whimpered slightly as Kidou's mouth left her chest and began its journey south. He kissed her stomach and licked around her belly button before dragging his tongue down through her pubic hair.

Her heart was beating frantically. She was both excited and nervous at the same time but all that immediately evaporated when he opened her legs wide and licked her most private part. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, it was the most beautiful feeling she had ever experienced. He started to lick faster and harder and held her hips steady to stop her moving around too much. Yuuka could feel an intense buzzing materialising inside her. She couldn't describe it. Her head was cloudy and she felt like she could explode at any moment. And then it happened. Her body shook and quaked, such was the force of her very first orgasm. Her hands moved to Kidou's head and her fingers entwined in his soft flowing hair. She knew not whether she was trying to stop him from doing more or forcing him to continue. Or maybe she was just merely holding on, trying to steady herself from the aftershocks.

Kidou raised himself up and smiled "You okay?"

"Y-yes." It was a struggle to say even the smallest of words. Her breathing still wasn't under control. She watched as he reached over to the dresser and picked up his wallet. From an inside pouch he removed a foil wrapper and quickly opened it before fitting the condom onto himself.

"This might hurt a little at first. If it does, tell me and I'll stop. But the trick is just to relax and all will be okay."

Slowly he entered her and once he was fully inside he stopped, waiting for her to adjust. She felt wonderfully tight and had it been anyone else he'd have been pounding into them hard right now, desperate for his own release, interested in nothing but his own satisfaction. But he waited for her eyes to open and wordlessly give her instruction to proceed.

Yuuka winced. This didn't feel bad per se but again, she wasn't prepared for it. As far as feelings go, she preferred it when he was outside of her, licking her, but she understood that he needed his pleasure too and didn't he say it would be okay if she relaxed anyway? She looked up at him, giving a small nod, letting him know she was fine and he could continue.

He started to move inside her and studied her closely as her eyes once again closed. Her pretty features switching between pleasure and pain as conflicting emotions raced through her body, taking her someplace she'd never been before. Kidou smiled to himself. The expressions she wore were almost identical to her brother's when he too was in the throes of passion. It had been quite a while since Kidou had been with Gouenji and made a mental note to contact him later and meet up once he returned from Switzerland.

Yuuka's body started shaking again. The uncomfortable sensation she'd felt at first had ebbed, replaced with this flow of electricity that surged through her. It took but a few more strokes and she shattered again, but this time experiencing a different sensation as her body gripped hard to Kidou, both inside and out.

That was all it took for Kidou to reach his peak and give in to the orgasm that rocked his body. His animalistic tendencies took over as he tried to bury himself as deep as possible within Yuuka. And then he collapsed on top of her, his little pants of satisfaction tickling her neck as he tried to steady his breathing.

Her arms instinctively wrapped around him and after a while she had the strength to whisper "Thank you."

Kidou untangled himself from her body and sat up before softly kissing her forehead. "Are you okay? You're not hurting too much are you?"

"I'm fine, really I am."

He got up and removed the condom, tying the end and dropping it in the bin before getting dressed. "I hate to leave you like this and if I was your boyfriend this would be right out of order deserting you straight after. But I need to start my journey back before it gets too late."

"No, no….it's fine." Yuuka jumped out of bed and quickly put her dress back on, not bothering with underwear for now. "I can't thank you enough for all you've done, I don't want to keep you any longer than necessary."

He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hand. "You'll probably be sore tomorrow and might bleed a little. Don't worry if you do, it's natural. But maybe you should take some arnica or evening primrose to help dull the pain. And a bath might be a good idea too. Anyway, you take care and if you need anything at all, give me a call okay? You know where I am."

"Yeah, will do."

He kissed her forehead and left but before starting the car for the long drive back, sent a quick email so not to forget.

* * *

TO: Gouenji (work)

FROM: Kidou (Teikoku)

Subject: Update

Hey there, flaming balls, how's it going?

Just leaving Yuuka's place now. I got her fully settled in and fed her so she won't be starting her college life as a starving student. Hope the presentation went well and you knocked them dead.

Let me know when you return, it's been too long and we should catch up. Come over to mine and I'll make you something delicious ;)

Kidou


End file.
